Scary Sues
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: I’m really getting tired of some of the badly written Winx Club stories that have been popping up lately. So now it's time to extract my revenge. Friends and readers I bring you the Scary Sue drabbles


**Scary Sues**

**Random one shots trashing sues**

**Summary:**** I'm really getting tired of some of the badly written Winx Club stories that have been popping up lately. Especially the recent self-insertion ones. Please just stop or I will be forced to update. Now a lot of these one shots will have to do with Bloom. Not because I like her or dislike her, but because so many of these stories deal with her.**

**Dedication:**** To all the crap-tastic writers yeah I'm not that good either, but really now try to improve will you? Oh and Canadian chocolate.**

**Disclaimer:**** No actual Sues were harmed in the making of this or any other chapter… sorry 'bout that.**

**Chapter One: Bloom's Long Lost Sister Part one**

It was a bright sunny day in Magix and Bloom was walking through the park with Kiko just admiring the flowers and being alone without Sky when there was a brilliant flash of violet light. Curious, Bloom ran over to investigate. She'd soon wish she'd never done that.

When she rounded the corner where the light had appeared Bloom saw a girl around her age with bright red hair and cornflower blue eyes- almost like hers. This girl was wearing a sparkling pink halter top and a short flared skirt in the same glittery pink. In her hair was a gold crown and on her back were bluish gold wings. Yes, Bloom knew without anyone telling her that this girl was a fairy.

"Hello? Are you hurt?" Bloom asked looking at the girl. In Bloom's defense it was an obvious question to ask.

"Oh my God! It's you! It's really you!" The girl squealed stumbling in her pink patent leather knee high boots. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" She was still squealing as she lunged at Bloom and gave the bewildered holder of the Dragon Flame a bone jarring hug. "Ooh it's been sooo long!"

"Uh, who the hell are you?" Bloom found herself gasping. She didn't mean to be rude, but this girl was a bit of a whack job and she was acting as though they knew each other. To be honest it was more than a bit unnerving.

The other fairy backed away and tears began to well up in those blue eyes of hers. "How can you not know me Bloom?" I'm your sister!" She whined.

Now Bloom was seriously confused. She knew she had one sister, and her name was Daphne. And Daphne was dead. She didn't even have adopted sisters. "My sister?" Bloom asked carefully. It was obvious that this girl was off her rocker and Bloom didn't want to disturb her further, who knows what she's capable of.

"Yes! Your sister." The girl replied nodding vigorously her long flame colored hair bobbed up and down. "I'm your sister Krystell Starshine Marybeth (1)."

"That's not right, I only have one sister and her name is Daphne. And she's dead!"

"No, no, no. That was all a ruse. Before the ancestor witches destroyed Domino I was sent to Earth. But then the witches found me and kidnapped me. They were gonna force me to use the Dragon Flame that I have for evil and to take over the world and hurt puppies! But My good heart was too pure for them and I escaped to find you Bloom!" Krystell Starshine Marybeth gushed waving her arms in the air to further empathize her point.

Bloom for her part, began to slowly back away. This girl could have rabies for all she knew.

Krystell Starshine Marybeth however continued her story. "So I came here and with the help of my talking squirrel Dennis (1) I will help you to defeat the Trix and Valtor and the Loch Ness Monster. Then I'll join the Winx Club as their leader and steal Sky from you. Oh! Or not does he have a brother? Maybe we can have a huge double wedding and have like twenty dozen or so babies. And we can co-rule Domino and Eraklion. Oh and my favorite color is pink, which is why I have this outfit and I love puppies."

While Krystell Starshine Marybeth continued to babble on about how she and Bloom would live out their perfect life and how it was wrong to eat poor innocent cows and how cute and fluffy her hair was, Bloom finally decided that she'd had enough of this nonsense and quickly hi-tailed it out of there. She hoped to never have that kind of frightening experience again. But it's too bad you don't always get what you hope for

_**Can't you just die now? Preferably from a flesh eating disease.**_

**Well there you have it, a new story. I hope that I can continue on this path. I think next will be a self-insertion. So tell me what you think will you please?**

**1.)****Just wanted you all to know that after I typed all this the first time every time after that I just hit copy paste.**

**2.)****I was watching Vegetales before I wrote this. The episode I watched did mention a squirrel named Dennis**


End file.
